


A different way to die.

by Lou_La



Series: Infinity war [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Instead of fading away into dust, the bodies just fall to the floor, grey and motionless.(Slightly diff ending also, the Guadrians, Iron Man, Spidey and Nebula make it back to Earth, becuase time is diff in Titan. Then they die)((STAR LORD SURVIVES))(((Just a different take on the deaths)))MAJOR SPOILERS!!





	A different way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... infinity war crushed me.  
> This came to me at 1 am.  
> Don’t judge.

Most people just thought that those who weren't wanted in the Universe would just go. Just like that. No theatrics, no sadness. Just go. Like a candle blowing out. It was nothing like that. Steve had seen many people come and go in his lifetime... None were truly as sad as what happened. Bucky was the first to go. Steve heard a gun dropping and a heavy breath of air, followed by a thud. Steve turned around and saw his best friend falling to the ground, having trouble breathing. He fell to his knees by Bucky's head, just in time for his body to go grey... much like Visions did. It still stung like a dog. (Steve refuses to swear even in this moment) He saw 'Tasha running over to Scarlet Witch, but was too late. For the first time in a while, Steve saw upset on her face. Strong, unmistakeable upset. He said nothing. Just stayed on his knees. Too many people were lost. Too many of his friends. First, it was Bucky. Then Falcon. T'Challa. Scarlet Witch. Half of Wakanda. He had no idea where Bruce went. The remaining Avengers came running over, and the battle that they just last hit them right where it hurts. Their hearts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Steve, being a super soldier, has enhanced hearing. That is why when a Space craft is landing, he hears it loud and clear. He feels horrifically guilty leaving Bucky's corpse behind, but marches on to see who it is. A group of 5 people step off... looking very pale. Steve keeps going over and sees a flash of red inside the craft... Iron Man? The group of people look a little lost, before an Alien girl says, "Something is happening." And crashes to the ground, motionless and grey. A bigger man looks confused for a second before shouting, "MANTIS! NO!" Then looks back and a blue lady waves her hand in a “sort of” gesture. A tree starts to loose it's colour and fade. It mumbles, "Groot..." before crashing, dead. The big man from earlier also goes grey... well... greyer and dies. Steve turns to look at the... racoon? and the blue lady. "Steve Rogers." He says in a way of greeting. "Rocket and I'm Nebula. Those 3 were Mantis, the alien, Groot, the tree and Drax, the big guy." That still made no sense to Steve, but he continued as normal. "Who are you?" A question is asked from the spaceship. "That's Captain America." A voice from within the craft replies. "Tony?" Steve asked. "Cap." Tony greeted, walking out. Steve noticed the tear marks on his face and couldn't help but ask, "What happened to you?" Tony has only ever cried once. That was when he thought he'd lost his protégé... Peter?

~~~

There was a bomb implanted in a school in Queens and when the news hit NY, Tony flew over quicker than Steve had seen him. Steve followed quickly on his bike, and saw a building of rubble. Tony rummaged through, but found nothing and began silently crying. Steve walked over. "My kid is in there." Steve didn't comprehend that he'd said KID, and began digging through the rubble. He found a small kid, and Tony made a small noise of happiness before reaching for whoever that was. Tony got him back to the Avengers Tower and got him all healed up.

~~~

Once Cap had managed to worm his way into what happened, he immediately regretted it. Tony's protégé had died from lack of oxygen. Just like everyone else. Apparently his body began going grey before his lungs gave up. 

FLASHBACK

"Mr Stark?" Tony hummed in acknowledgement. "I don.... I don't feel...... so good." THUD. Tony listened to the child's weak voice. Every few words was a very deep, heavy breath, as though he was out of breath. Tony whipped his head around when he heard the thud and saw Peter rolling on the floor, in agony. "Kid?" He asked, placing a hand on the now curled up Peter. "It hurts." He whispered, clutching at his ribs. "Don't grab 'em too hard, Peter or they'll-" CRACK! "-break." Peter was now screaming in agony and choking on his blood. F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him that Peter had punctured a lung, far beyond repair and to either let him die naturally or euthanize him. Tony reused the latter because Peter isn't a dog. Him and the other guardians helped Peter onto the ship and to Earth. Peter died before they'd even left Titan. His body convulsing in a mess of gangly limbs and bloody foam. After a terrifying 2 minuets, Peter stilled. He latched onto Tony's hand and looked at him with pain and oxygen deprived eyes, and said 2 words that Tony hoped he'd never hear. "I'm sorry." Then died. His face went ashen grey and he stopped breathing.

OVER

Steve held Tony as he cried. Steve may have not known Peter, but it still wasn't a nice thing to hear, much less witness first hand. Steve lead Tony back to T'Challa's house... old house... and held him tighter than over. Soon the other remaining Avengers flocked in and sat down, weighted down by the amount of those lost. Tony swore. "I'll get that fucking purple dick, even if it's the last thing I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure on this, but i thought i'd give it a go. I didnt do the guardians as well as i thought i would, but i did the rest ok i think. What do u think?


End file.
